Shocking Confessions
by sim2san
Summary: One-shot fanfic. Sirius and a girls find love in a strange acquiantance of sorts.


Shocking Confession  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
Seventeen year old Sirius Black grinned adorably at her as she put her hands on her hips. Her dark hair purposely fell into her eyes to hide her twitching lips from him. Ivy Carlson (his current flame), might have hexed him into oblivion if he ever tried that on her, but Jeanne Hugemoth (pronounced Hu-Gee-moth) always smiles and just shrugs it off.  
  
They met at their fifth year, when Jeanne rescued Sirius from a rampaging Filch. Since then, they've became sort of acquaintances in a sense. Sirius didn't want to cause a ruckus by suddenly turning up with the ice princess. Sure she was pretty and smart but she just didn't hold boys high in her list of priorities. In fact, she caused quite a stir in the beginning of her fifth year with dates being thrown at her from left to right, but now things have settled down though she had the occasional date or two. Sirius had high respect for her when she saved him that fateful night. Since then, they began to meet in the same spot where she saved him, almost weekly. She found Sirius interesting and amusing to talk to, while Sirius thought her to be the most level-minded of the girls and usually provided the an objective opinion that Sirius needed in some of his worse moods. They both agreed that their friendship of sorts was to be kept a secret from the school. They both had their reasons. Jeanne's reason (and she told him quite bluntly) was that she thought that it was a weakness that the opposite sex will seek to exploit, while for Sirius was that he was currently involved with Ivanesca or Ivy Carlson and that it would cause bad rep for Sirius as he told her that school gossip seemed to twist things around.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders and said, "What? I was just walking along the same route as you. It's not st-following."  
  
Gotcha, Jeanne thought at his slip of the tongue. She brushed her hair out of his eyes, raised her eyebrows, and smirked, "Stalking? Tsk. Tsk. Sirius, did you really want me this bad?"  
  
Sirius winked roguishly and said, "Of course, Jen-ne. Did you know I couldn't live without you?"  
  
Jeanne wrinkled her pert nose at his personal nickname for her and said, "Of course, that's why I found you following me around the school for three days."  
  
Sirius looked disconcerted and asked, "You knew I was following you?"  
  
"Of course", said Jeanne, twirling her wand, "Did you really expect me to ignore the silly giggles I hear behind my back every now and then?"  
  
Sirius didn't look abashed at being discovered and shrugged, "I was bored. You didn't really expect me to follow me around the castle and miss a chance to flirt with girls you happened to pass by."  
  
Jeanne shook her head at his actions and thought briefly, same as always. "So what brings the great Sirius Black to seek the company of the lowly Jeanne Hugemoth", she asked lightly.  
  
"Nothing really", said Sirius, "I'm just bored."  
  
"Uh -huh", nodded Jeanne unbelievingly, "that and you're frustrated that Ivanesca can't be with you because she has a detention."  
  
"Maybe", Sirius grinned sheepishly, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I just know", shrugged Jeanne. One of her many talents were that she seems to know everything about everyone in the castle. She looked out the castle window and an expression of deep thought came to her face.  
  
"What's on your mind", asked Sirius, seeing different emotions go unchecked through her eyes.  
  
Jeanne looked quietly at him and said, "You're planning to break up with Ivanesca, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you know", asked Sirius flabbergasted, "I haven't even told James about it."  
  
Jeanne shrugged and said, "I just noticed you're getting more distant with her more and more, everyday. Apparently, Ivanesca noticed and she's planning to break it off with you tomorrow."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and snorted, "I already broke up with her. How did you find out about it?"  
  
Jeanne wagged a finger and gently reminded, "Uh-uh. Sirius we agreed, we keep our secrets to ourselves."  
  
Sirius shrugged as if it didn't bother him and said, "You know, I was wondering."  
  
"Mh-hmm", asked Jeanne, looking preoccupied.  
  
"You know the Halloween ball is coming up", he said casually.  
  
"Yes", prompted Jeanne, expecting him to ask who she's going owe the pleasure of accepting as her escort.  
  
"Would you go with me", he asked earnestly, some emotion she's never seen appeared in his eyes. Was it love or lust?  
  
Jeanne looked taken aback, but she controlled her facial expressions, and now they appeared cool and indifferent. She searched her face to see if this was a joke, but she saw that he was serious.  
  
Jeanne racked her brain. This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought, wildly. We're supposed to be friends only.  
  
She just looked blankly at Sirius and opened her mouth to answer him. It seemed he misunderstood her because his mouth came crashing down on hers. He was passionate in his kiss but Jeanne felt numb. Jeanne stood stock still, and then coldly pushed him away.  
  
"Sirius", she started coolly, "It seems you had the wrong impression. I opened my mouth to tell you that I decline your invitation. I'm sorry, but I entered into your acquaintance to find a friendly companion not a boyfriend. Clearly you thought otherwise." She turned on her heel, picked up her bag and strode away in a brisk walk.  
  
She heard Sirius swear and heard him dashing toward her. She found herself blocked by Sirius. He was heaving from running but he said, "Hear me out. Will you Jen-ne."  
  
Jeanne looked coldly at him and said, "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
Sirius looked pleadingly at her and asked, "Can you hear me out?"  
  
Jeanne was tempted to slap him and march away, but she controlled it and stood there waiting for him to talk.  
  
Sirius said, "We've spent so much time together ad I feel like I've known you my whole life. All the time we've been spending made me like you and that like sort of turned to love - "  
  
Jeanne cut him off and said, "Save it, Sirius! I've had enough of this. You're only 17 for gosh's sake and you say you're in love. Hah! That's just lust, you twit!"  
  
She turned and marched away and didn't look back. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, she didn't like this. Not one bit  
  
She opened the castle doors and stepped outside and sat near the lake. She looked at her watch and found that It was just fifteen minutes since she founds Sirius stalking her.  
  
She looked at the water and something reflected in her eyes. It was pain.  
  
She thought that love was supposed to be a feeling of exhilaration an excitement, but she felt that it was all a lie. All she felt was confusion and anger. At herself.  
  
She loved Sirius and was happy that he loved her back, but it was just wrong. She felt violated that he kissed her without her consent. When he kissed her, it was like her subconscious kicked into defense mode. She talked with instinct and not with her heart. It was instinct that kept her from dating boys and it saved her from heartbreak, but she loved Sirius. Don't you, she asked herself and she found herself replying yes. It was wild to hope that he would forgive her for her hateful words. But he said he loved her, she thought wildly.  
  
I love Sirius, she thought numbly to herself. She repeated those three words in her brain over and over. I love Sirius.  
  
"I love Sirius", she mumbled to herself.  
  
"I love Sirius", she repeated much louder.  
  
"Oh god, I love Sirius", she repeated in a shocked tone.  
  
"That's good to hear", a voice said behind her.  
  
Jeanne looked up to find Sirius looking down at her. She felt tears prick her eyes and she threw herself to Sirius and sobbed on his chest. She felt one of arms go around her and the other rubbing her back and soothing her. She heard him say, "It's alright", and she cried even harder.  
  
Soon her sobs subsided and Sirius wiped away all the tears from her face with his thumb. Jeanne looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I've been a fool -"  
  
Sirius put his finger to her lips and said, "Shhhhh. I know I'm moving too fast, Jen-ne, but please give me a chance. I know I'm a womanizer and everything but just give me a chance."  
  
A chance, Jeanne thought., A chance that would surely lead me to heartbreak. Is this a risk worth taking?  
  
Jeanne looked at Sirius and smiled, "Alright, a chance."  
  
Sirius looked ecstatic and whirled her around; Jeanne laughed at him and said, "Put me down, you silly git."  
  
Sirius put her down and kissed her deeply. Jeanne was a bit shocked at the intensity of his kiss but was happy that they were together. She kissed back with as much passion as she could muster and she felt that Sirius was shocked by the intensity. Pretty soon, they were both gasping for air.  
  
Jeanne looked at Sirius and said, "I love you."  
  
Sirius looked at her said, "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Jeanne looked puzzled and asked, "What question?"  
  
"The ball."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Review people! 


End file.
